The Birth of 2p Canada
by DementedJoker-chan
Summary: Matthew finally learned how he felt about Alfred. But Alfred's going out with Gilbert. So time to break the two up. He can't get caught either….So 2p Canada is born. THIS IS YAOI! Seme! Canada Uke! America, CanAme


Disclaimer:I OWN NOTHING. THIS IS A FANFICTION SO I MAKE NO MONEY. Plus if I owned Hetalia why would I be sitting here typing up a fanfic? Exactly.

WARNING:This is a YAOI! AKA BOY X BOY! Don't like don't read. It is also rated M for a reason. So you can expect lemony goodness.

Summary: Matthew finally learned how he felt about Alfred. But Alfred's going out with Gilbert. So time to break the two up. He can't get caught either….So 2p Canada is born.

Matthew sighed a another meeting went by and he went unnoticed. This was nothing new anyway but for some reason each time Alfred ignored him it started to hurt. " Kumakachi-san, what do you thinks wrong with me?" he asked as he held his bear closely to him.

Kumajiro looked at the man, giving a look of confusion. "Who are you again?"

Matthew sighed, "I'm Canada, the one who feeds you."

Kamajiro nodded then raised his hands as he thought of an answer why. "The reason why you feel pain is because you love him! Or fear him but they're both pretty similar so it doesn't really matter. You should mate with him and get it over it."

Matthew turned scarlet at the idea, thinking about his brother under him. Moaning his name, and….He quickly scolded himself. This was not the time to be thinking about how he wanted to fuck his own brother. "Mon dieu….papa really did have an effect on how I act!"

The next few days came and went quickly and Matthew during that time quickly learned to accept how he felt about Alfred. But after he accepted his feelings he remembered one very important thing. 'I can't believe I forgot that Alfred already has a lover!' He groaned in frustration as he banged his head on his bedroom wall. He was about to go visit his southern neighbor to confess, he already purchased the ticket, when the thought finally occurred to him. Not too long ago, his brother had fallen for the silver-haired Prussian Gilbert. "Maple, I hate Gil so much right now…" he sighed, almost hopelessly.

Matthew felt as if he was about to cry. He didn't even get to try, it was a lost battle. Then he felt something inside him snap. "No…why should I just hand over Al like that….He's MY brother and damn that Prussian if he thinks I'm just going to sit and let him take Alfred from me!" Matthew then decided to separate the lovers.

Knowing he would have to wear a disguise to not get caught, he quickly changed into his red Mountie uniform and pulled out his beloved hockey stick. Exchanging his glasses for a pair of sunglasses he pulled his hair back into a ponytail and gave an evil grin. "I may have lost the battle but I sure as hell won't lose the war."

Exchanging his ticket to America to the fastest one to Germany, he was soon about to put his plan into play. When arriving in Berlin he easily found Ludwig's location. Walking up to the front doors he loudly pounded his fist on the door.

Ludwig sighed when his brother finally left to America not too long ago. He couldn't help but feel slight jealousy when he saw the Prussian leave, but he quickly dismissed the unneeded emotion. He felt himself get angry instead when he heard someone banging on his door. 'There's a damn doorbell for a reason!' he inwardly yelled. Opening the door he saw red and was soon on the ground. An unknown man had pinned him and put what seemed to be a hockey stick with a sharp metal edge at his neck.

"If you struggle, I'm cutting off a head."

Matthew smiled when he saw Ludwig think his options over then deciding to just glare at him. "Your brother, I heard rumors about how you like him a little too much." He inwardly smirked when he saw the German freeze, slightly losing his composure. "So I'm right am I? Don't bother lying." Ludwig looked away, just giving a grunt to tell the stranger he wasn't wrong. Matthew almost jumped in joy. He would have if he wouldn't have to worry about a very strong and muscular German going after his neck as soon as he unpinned him, so he deicide to give a small smirk instead.

"Good, this makes both our lives much easier. Get into a relationship with him and make him break up and stay away from my Alfred."

Ludwig raised an eyebrow. So this stranger who seemed eerily familiar wanted Alfred. Thank Gott he went after him instead of his older brother first. Ludwig decided to give another angry glare. "I'm not destroying my bruder's happiness for your own."

Matthew pushed the edge of his hockey stick a little deeper into the younger German. "You don't seem to understand the situation. They may be happy but we all know it won't last. So if you just end it now then you'll be happy, he'll realize it was you he wanted and will be happy, Alfred will accept my love then we'll both be happy so we all get happy ends. So you're not destroying anyone's happiness."

Ludwig felt himself roll his eyes. This violent man above him was clearly desperate. "What if I still refuse?"

Matthew glared; this was not going as he planned. He was offering him happiness and he refused?! "Then I'll just go after the pest who thought he could steal what was mine."

Ludwig felt himself smirk this time. "Alfred is a lot stronger then you think and mien bruder is no weakling either."

Matthew rolled his eyes even if they were covered by his sunglasses. "Gilbert's weaker then you so I can take him down easily. Alfred he may be strong physically but I'm pretty strong myself and just have to outsmart him. Not that outsmarting him is going to be hard or anything."

Ludwig glared when he realized the man above him was right. "What's your name?" he asked, wanting to know who could be so powerful and make such demands. It couldn't be Russia and even if the man slightly resembled Alfred, Alfred would not come to his house and demand to break him and his boyfriend up.

Canada smirked. "Call me 2p Canada."

Ludwig felt something in his mind yelling at him. '2p Canada….why does that sound so…familiar?'

Matthew as he watched the Ludwig knock on Alfred's door. Gilbert answered looking confused when he saw Ludwig with some guy. 'Is that Matthew? No way he'd never dress like that.' He thought and brushed the matter aside. "West what are you doing here and who is that unawesome guy?"

Matthew rolled his eyes before giving Ludwig a slight push. Ludwig glared but did as planned. He grabbed Gilbert by his collar and pulled him into a heated kiss. Gilbert's eyes widened in surprise but kissed his brother back just as passionately until he heard his American boyfriend clear his throat. He pulled away, putting his arm around his brother. "Well you were right, now I'll help you get your guy."

Alfred gave a thumbs up, grinning largely. "See, told ya dude! I totally knew Ludwig would fall for it!" Matthew glared when he heard that.

"So, who do you like then?" He asked then all eyes were turned to him.

Alfred cleared his throat. "Um well Mattie, what are you dressed in?" Ludwig and Gilbert turned in surprise when they heard this was Matthew, innocent Canada Matthew.

Matthew just took off his sunglasses, pocketing them. "Fuck it, I wrestle Bull Moose. I will take you to bed." He said as he walked inside Alfred's house, slamming the door shut behind him.

Giving a nervous gulp Alfred raised his hands in an effort to defend himself. "Mattie, dude what's wrong? Come on, snap out of it!"

Matthew gave an evil grin. "I'm not Matthew right now, call me 2p."

Alfred gave a confused look. "2p? Why 2p and like 2p Canada or 2p Matthew?"

Matthew gave an annoyed sigh. "Look 2p because I'm acting completely different then I usually act. Like when you pick one of your video game characters and pick the same person their appearance changes right? That's why I'm 2p. God making me waste my time to explain this…"

Alfred slowly gave a large grin. "So you made a whole plan and 2nd personality based off of games cause I like em so much? Dude, you're the best brother ever!"

Matthew smiled, though this smile seemed much more sinister than normal. "Well now that explanations are over… strip."

Alfred gave a confused look. "Wait….what?"

Matthew glared. "You heard me. Strip; if you don't in three seconds…I'll just strip you."

Alfred quickly used the three seconds to run. He got to his bedroom when Matthew caught up and tackled him to his bed, pinning him effectively.

Alfred quickly began to struggle in vain. Matthew smiled at this finding his helplessness cute. But soon he got impatient and carefully removed his glasses and jacket. Alfred gave a nervous gulp. "Look….2p, Matthew, whatever….j-just be gentle alright?" Matthew gave a small reassuring smile before going back to his 2p personality.

He quickly ripped the rest of his brother's clothes off, giving a smirk when he saw the American was getting hard from this. "Enjoying ourselves, are we?"

Alfred looked away, face red. "Just hurry up already."

Matthew glared, giving the American a small slap to his ass. "Don't order me around." Alfred winced when he felt the harsh slap to his ass, but didn't say anything, not putting it past his brother to hit him again when he was like this.

Matthew nodded in approval when he saw his brother stay quiet. He quickly rid himself of his own jacket and dress shirt. Laying back on top of Alfred he quickly dove in for a powerful and controlling kiss. He refused to give Alfred even a chance to try and dominate the kiss. Alfred moaned into the embrace, loving the feeling of being dominated he eagerly kissed back.

Matthew smirked when he felt Alfred kiss back. He regretfully broke the kiss to travel southwards. He began trailing kisses downward, loving the small gasps and moans he heard. He stopped at what seemed to be a sensitive of his neck for the American and bit down. Not hard enough to draw blood but enough to leave a mark that wouldn't fade anytime soon.

Alfred cried out in pain when he felt the Canadian bite down, loving the feeling of pain and pleasure that was mixed with the bite. He gave a loud moan when he felt Matthew suddenly twirl his fingers around Nantucket. Matthew grinned and pulled away from Alfred's neck, pleased to see a large and very visible mark. He then focused his attention to Alfred's sensitive hair next. Well knowing how good it felt he began to mercilessly tease it, relishing in the delicious moans Alfred let out. "P-Please, 2p…Matthew….more!"

Matthew grinned as he stopped his assault on Nantucket and began caressing Alfred's face with false sympathy. "That looks painful huh?" he teased as he suddenly grabbed the other's cock. Alfred let out a moan as his eyes glazed over in pleasure. Matthew gave an amused smirk. "Now then I think you should hold a bit longer. Can you do that?"

Alfred gave a small whimper. This made the Canadian smile. "Good, now then remember. You aren't allowed to come."

Alfred let out another moan, arching his back to get more of that wonderful feeling. Matthew was teasing and flicking one of his nipples while he harshly sucked the other, giving light teasing bites. Alfred felt as if he was about to cry, desperate for more, more pleasure. Matthew saw this and smirked. He quickly undid his pants, thankful for the pressure off of his own vital region. He quickly shoved his cock into Alfred's face. "Now then suck. If you do a good job, I might return the favor."

Alfred wasted no time, quickly taking all of it into his mouth. He began sucking gently, quickly followed by harsh, fast bobs. Thankful for not having a gag reflex, he began to deep throat the large cock. Humming around it to cause vibrations, he used his hands to cup and tease the other's balls. Matthew moaned at the feeling of his brother's hot mouth around him. He felt himself getting close and forcibly pulled Alfred's mouth off of him, coming all over the other's face.

Alfred reopened his eyes when he felt the other stop coming on his face. He bought his hand up using a finger to wipe a small bit of the white substance that was all over his face off and gave his finger a small lick before moaning and began licking the rest of the substance off his hand. "Taste like maple syrup Mattie," he said with a seductive face.

Matthew felt himself give a predatory growl and captured Alfred's mouth into another heated kiss.

Slowly Matthew began to trail his hand down and gripped Alfred's cock. Pulling away from the kiss Matthew gave an evil smirk. He slowly began to pump the cock, giving short teasing strokes. Alfred bucked his hips to try and get more only to growl in frustration when his hips were pinned back down. "Beg like the slut you are and you might get more." Matthew said, smiling, obviously enjoying this.

"P-Please…more I'm such a needy slut. Please fill me up and let me come!" Matthew purred in approval, slowly he began to take the hard, leaking cock into his mouth. Giving long and powerful sucks he began prodding Alfred's hole.

Alfred moaned, not even feeling it when the first finger entered him. Too far gone in pleasure to even care. Matthew smiled at this and quickly thrust in the single finger, before adding the next two at the same time.

Alfred winced when he felt the two fingers enter him at once. But let out another loud moan when he felt the Canadian suck him even harder, trying to make him come. Alfred felt the feeling in his stomach tighten even more until finally all at once it snapped. Alfred yelled Matthew's name as he finally came.

Matthew slowly licked the white substance off his hands, loving the taste of his own brother. Holding up a come covered finger he held it up in front of Alfred. "Lick it off."

Alfred gave a small nod as he took the finger into his mouth, tasting himself. Matthew took his finger back, shoving the finger into the American. He pulled his finger out after Alfred moaned and begged for him to stop from having his prostate brutally teased while he was still hypersensitive.

The Canadian got off the bed to pick up his discarded jacket to pull out a small bottle of lube. Slowly crawling back on top of Alfred he opened the bottle with a loud pop. Squeezing a generous amount out he slowly began to rub it all over his once again hard cock. Once he was done he tossed the bottle somewhere and lined his cock with the stretched entrance. Alfred saw this and tried to crawl away only to be pulled back and down onto the hard throbbing cock.

Alfred let out a loud moan as Matthew gripped his hips so he couldn't escape and began giving quick harsh thrust, putting as much power as he could behind every thrust. Going deeper and deeper with every thrust Alfred let out a loud moan when his prostate was constantly abused as he slowly started to harden again. Soon he was moving his hips to try and meet the Canadian's thrusts. The room was soon filled with the sounds of skin slapping against skin, heavy breathing and Alfred's moans of pleasure.

Feeling his completion quickly approaching Alfred let out a loud moan of the Canadian's as his prostate was hit dead on once more and began coming. Matthew groaned when he felt the already tight hole tighten even further. Pulling out to give one last powerful thrust, he reached as deep as he could before he began coming. Filling Alfred with his warm seed, he fell slumped against his brother.

The two brothers panted for a moment nothing being said between the two. Alfred was the one to break the silence. "So Mattie, gonna pull out anytime soon?"

Matthew turned a bright red before pulling out, apologizing. Alfred laughed when he saw the normal cute Matthew was back. "So dude, um what happened?"

Matthew gave a heavy sigh. "Sorry it was just…I love you and I couldn't stand losing you. I was afraid that if I broke you and Prussia up you would hate me but you were the only one who could see through my disguise and I kinda just got lost in the act…"

Alfred smiled before snuggling up to Matthew. "Hey Mattie remember when you asked me when who I liked was?" Matthew nodded, giving a quiet yes. Bracing for the heartbreak he knew was to come. Alfred gave a small laugh when he saw this and placed a gentle and loving kiss on the Canadian's forehead. "Silly, it's you I like. I love you too Mattie."

Matthew felt his heart soar and his face turn a bright red. He turned to face his brother, hope shining his eyes. "Really, Alfred? No jokes?" Alfred nodded giving one a bright smile.

Matthew felt himself laugh at how silly he acted and hugged his American lover. "I love you."

Alfred smiled, hugging Matthew back. "Love ya too. I always did."

Matthew smiled, happy to be at a meeting for once. He walked into the meeting room when he saw Ivan trying to molest Alfred, HIS Alfred. 'Aw hell no.' he thought as he pulled out a pair of sunglasses and pulled his hair into a ponytail. Pulling out his hockey stick he swung at the Russian only to miss.

Ivan glared at the unknown stranger. Matthew just simply walked over to Alfred. Grabbing him by his dress shirt collar he pulled him into a heated kiss in front of all the other nations. Pulling away from the kiss Matthew pulled off his sunglasses, to glare at the Russian. "Mine, back off." With that said he put his sunglasses back on.

Alfred soon snapped out of his dazed state and pulled his brother close by swinging an arm around him. Pointing at the Canadian he grinned. "He wrestles bull moose, so back off." All the other nations were quiet as they tried to figure out who the new intimidating man was until France finally gave out a confused yell of "Mathieu?"

Matthew turned to the other nations. "My name is 2p Canada. I dare you to forget it."

The room got quiet until Alfred started laughing. Smiling brightly he held the other's hand. "Hey wanna go get some coffee before the meeting starts Mattie?"

Matthew smiled as he saw his brother's smile. Quickly changing his hair and glasses he nodded. "I'd love to Al."

Alfred grinned and began happily pulling the Canadian out the meeting room while thanking him for saving him from the creepy commie.

Matthew smiled as he was pulled along. 'Maybe it isn't so bad to have a 2p side…'

A/N:OMG I FINISHED! 11 pages done! Oh well I'm just proud I finished. Now to start on all the other Fanfics just waiting to be done. Also thank you to my awesome Beta ExecutionerChan! I wuv you~~~ 3 ALSO REIVIEW WILL BE LOVED. FLAMES WILL BE LAUGHED AT :D


End file.
